


10 Things You Never Knew About Pansy Parkinson

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't all sunshine and lollipops for Pansy Parkinson after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing a Pansy/Harry fic before I write a Draco/Hermione. Go figure! But I've fallen in love with this pairing. Ginny never had enough of a personality for Harry. Luna GOT him but Harry always had a streak of darkness in him that would have overwhelmed him once the war was over. Pansy would GET him AND be able to accept his anger and despair.

  1. **She’d been the Carrows’ pet.** Whenever they ran out of students for target practice, they used Pansy. Madame Pomfrey looked the other way. She never complained to the headmaster. She simply did as she was told. She bullied the Slytherins into keeping their mouths shut. And she reported for extra dark arts “tutoring” when “requested.” It was her own damned fault. She was a Slytherin. She knew better. Served her right for sticking up for that Ravenclaw. She never asked whether they’d scattered the ashes of the First Year Slytherin or sent them home to his family; but she kept the blackened scraps of his grey and green striped tie to remind her what happened when she thought about anybody besides herself.
  2. **Both sides hated her after the war.** The Light hated her for urging everyone to give Potter to the Dark Lord during the Final Battle. The Death Eaters/Slytherins hated her for being so weak and breaking under pressure instead of bearing their nearly equally ill treatment silently and stoically as the rest of them had.
  3. **If the Ministry hadn’t had Pansy to scapegoat it would have fallen.** There were only so many Death Eaters and those had been mopped up surprisingly quickly. Harry Potter had done a runner. Instead of marrying Ginny Weasley and becoming an Auror and national hero as everyone expected, he’d tried to stage a coup. He, Minerva McGonagall, and Mad Eye Moody along with Ron and a couple of Weasleys had tried to topple Shacklebolt’s administration. It’d later turned out that he’d been rebelling not against the Minister but against the re-installation of Severus Snape as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Yes, Severus had served on the winning side. It still didn’t mean Harry had to like him. Thankfully, neither Harry nor Ron had managed to convince Hermione to join them. Without her brainpower, the Ministry nabbed them before an Unforgiveable could be fired. Moody was permanently exiled to the Orkneys. McGonagall retained her professorship but was stripped of her deputy post and confined to Hogwarts’ grounds. And Harry had been temporarily exiled to Canada where he’d promptly escaped custody and gone on the lam. So in the end, Pansy was all they had left. And like a dog with a bone, they gnawed on her relentlessly. During the day, if she couldn’t avoid going out, she ran the gauntlet of wizards from both sides who tried to spit on her, hex her or worse. At night, when she couldn’t avoid the compulsion to go out, she skulked from one bar to the next, from one man to the next all while dodging Daily Prophet paparazzi. The upside was that being officially known as the Slytherin Slut made it much easier to pick up men – and she picked up SOOOOOO many. It was better than sitting at home under her parents’ baleful gazes.
  4. **Her parents arranged her death.** Any good Slytherin would have. The family name had to be redeemed. Having Pansy around meant there was no way they could put their dark past behind them. It was all quite discreet. Under the pretext of her taking a needed rest and a fresh start, they sent her across the Atlantic to their Parker cousins in America, Salem to be exact. They had been waiting years to restore their magic with a willing sacrifice. Pansy would be an excellent May Queen. And sacrificing one’s own blood only intensified the magic. True, the definition of “willing” was being stretched to its outer limits. But truth be told Pansy never protested. From the moment her parents had proposed this “holiday,” she’d felt as if she’d been swallowed up by gray fog. So she did as she was told. The Carrows would have been proud.
  5. **After the war she lost her magic.** How was that for karmic justice? It had been bleeding away bit by bit in the immediate aftermath of the Final Battle. Where classmates had died all around her, lost limbs, eyes and whole chunks of flesh, she emerged from the war without a scratch on her. So she was hardly going to notice, let alone complain about, diminished magic. But her Parker cousins insisted on following every requirement of the May Queen rite just so. And since Pansy could hardly be a VIRGIN sacrifice, that meant 40 days and nights of blood-letting to purify her beforehand.
  6. **She was rescued by Muggles.** She can’t recall every detail. She remembers being bathed and dressed in white – laced corset, hooped skirt, white stockings, embroidered satin shoes with buckles and white cap set with opals and pearls. The cap had been her great-great grandmother’s salvaged from when the Muggles had burned her. Yes, she appreciates the irony. They had led her to the May Pole and lashed her to it before heaping wood at her feet as her kinsman danced around her, trailing ribbons in their wake. She remembers…something – a speech, a benediction, _something_. And then the burning started. She doesn’t remember how long she screamed or how much black smoke she swallowed. She doesn’t remember being cut down and slung over the broad shoulders of a beefy Muggle townsman nor the slaughter of her kin. She only remembers being told about it later when she awoke in the Proctor Goody Memorial Hospital when It was the Muggles who helped her escape. To her surprise, the Muggles knew all about their magical neighbors and accepted them. Something about learning their lessons centuries ago after Salem. It was the DARK magic they didn’t like. When they got wind of the May Queen rite, they’d alerted the wizards, they preferred to call them magicians in America she learned (more egalitarian apparently). The wizards had slaughtered her cousins. The Muggles had rescued her. Pansy hadn’t known what to make of that. And since the patches of second-degree burns on her skin meant she was kept in a fog of painkillers and the smoke had temporarily stolen her voice, she’d let the story wash over her, like seawater over the Titanic. She’d gone under almost as soon as she’d surfaced. And she dreamt of the Slytherin First Year whose ashes had gone she knew not where.
  7. **She ran away to New Orleans.** Well, not so much run as relocated. Her American cousins were dead. Her English parents certainly didn’t want her back. Her magic had still not returned and she wasn’t equipped for Muggle work. Her doctors had recommended she consult the healers at the Marie Laveau Medical Center down there. So she’d gone. But she hadn’t bothered to consult with the medical staff. What was the point? No one wanted her. All that mattered was a roof over her head and food. The rest could sort itself out later. When she realized she had enough magic to tell fortunes and read tarot cards, she’d talked her way into a booth of her own inside a tattoo shop. Fortune tellers were a dime a dozen in New Orleans but finding people who could draw actual magical runes was one of a kind. She’d silently given thanks to batty old Sybil Trelawney and her old runes instructor and gotten on with making a living far away from Death Eaters and victorious Light wizards. It was only months later, when it finally dawned on her that she could walk down the street without thinking about it or worrying that someone would spit on her, that she realized she was home.



 

To Be Continued...

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**8\. When Harry Potter FINALLY had his long-anticipated breakdown, he went hunting for Pansy Parkinson.** No one blamed him. If the ordinary witch or wizard was allowed to get their licks in surely no one could deny the Boy Who Lived turned the Man Who Won seeking his pound of flesh from the one person everyone felt safe hating. He’d defeated a Dark Lord; learned his real father was the dreaded Potions Master; staged a failed coup; and spent a year in exile. He’d earned it. But when he’d returned to Britain just to break off his engagement with Ginny Weasley, the tide had started to turn against him. He was breaking the narrative. No one blamed him for rebelling against the Ministry. They would always be a handy scapegoat (which is why the Ministry kept steering public animus toward Pansy. Sifting the blame was one of their go-to strategies. No one knows exactly who and in which department tipped Harry off about Pansy’s relocation to America. What was clear, is that the Ministry gave him an encouraging push in her direction. Fortunately, the Ministry was as leaky a ship as ever, so the story of Harry Potter’s American quest crossed the Atlantic before he did. And when Pansy picked up her copy of New Orleans’ local magical newspaper, she knew she’d once again have to run for her life.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sigh, the delays continue but at least there are only 2 "chapters" left._


End file.
